Clint Eastwood
En av de mest fremtredende skuespillere og regissører i andre halvdel av det tjuende århundre. Etter å ha oppnådd stjernestatus i 60-årene i Europa takket være samarbeidet med den store italienske regissøren Sergio Leone, utviklet Eastwood en upåklagelig Hollywood-karriere med en nøktern, men gjennomtrengende fortolkande evne og talent som filmforfatter. Clinton Eastwood Jr. ble født 31. mai 1930 i byen San Francisco. Han vokste opp i Oakland, hvor hans far, som het Kimber, jobbet i en stålselskap. Hans mor Frances Ruth var opptatt med å ta vare på Clint og hans yngre søster Jean. Eastwood begynte i tenårene å føle en stor attraksjon til musikk, særlig jazz og blues, og lærte å spille piano på ulike klubber i Los Angeles. I tillegg til å tjene noen få dollar med sine forestillinger, jobbet Clint på forskjellige jobber som en skoghugger, bensinstasjoner og svømmeinstruktør for hæren, en oppgave han holdt opp med etter at hans fly styrtet i havet og han ble utføre militærtjeneste. I hæren ble han kjent med Martin Milner og David Janssen (senere kjent for sin rolle i tv-serien The Fugitive), som oppmuntret ham til å studere skuespill ved UCLA. I 1953 giftet han seg med Maggie Johnson, tre år etter sin debut på filmen. Blant hans tidlige filmer Francis in the Navy (1955) av Arthur Lubin, Lady Godiva (1955), også Lubin, Revenge of the Creature (1955) av Jack Arnold og The First Traveling Saleslady (1956). I 1959 nådde Eastwood populæritert med karakteren til Rowdy Yates, hovedpersonen i Rawhide, en westernserie. Serien er fortsatt i syv år på den lille skjermen. Eastwood trakk til seg oppmerksomheten til den italienske regissøren Sergio Leone, som med de grunnleggende rollen Eastwood utviklet, skapte undersjangeren "spaghetti-western". Hans første film sammen var For en neve dollar (1964), etterfulgt av For en neve mer dollar (1965) og Den gode, den onde og den grusomme(1966), tre gode filmer som gjorde Clint til en av de mest populære skuespillerne på den tiden. På slutten av 60-tallet samarbeidet han med en annen av sine lærere, Don Siegel, med Med alle midler (1968), Sierra Torrida (1969), Dirty Harry (1971) Korporal John "McB" (1971) og Flukten fra Alcatraz (1979). Harry Callahan, en politimann med voldelige metoder skulle bli en av hans mest anerkjente og suksessfulle karakterer. Etter Dirty Harry kom Magnum Force (1973), Dirty Harry tar hevn (1976), Sudden Impact (1983), regissert av Eastwood selv og til slutt Dirty Harry og dødsspillet (1988). Hans filmografi som regissør er respektert og ble rost i filmer som Hvit jeger, sort hjerte (1990) og spesielt mye for Bird (1988) og Nødeløse menn (1992), hvor han vant Oscar for beste regissør og beste film for sistnevnte, i tillegg til å være nominert som beste skuespiller. I tillegg til sine fasetter som skuespiller og filmskaper grunnla Clint Eastwood i 1968 et filmselskap, som han kalte Malpaso Productions, komponert jazz poster, har forskjellige idretter og hotell selskaper, inkludert en luksuriøs resort med golfbane i byen Monterey County og var ordfører mellom 1986 og 1988 i Carmel. Filmografi 2014 -- American Sniper (regissør, produsent) 2010 -- Hereafter (regissør, produsent, komponist) 2009 -- Invictus (regissør, produsent) 2008 -- Changeling (regissør, produsent, komponist) 2006 -- Brev fra Iwo Jima (regissør, produsent) 2006 -- Flags of Our Fathers (regissør, produsent, komponist) 2004 -- Million Dollar Baby (regissør, produsent, skuespiller: Frankie Dunn, komponist) 2003 -- Mystic River (regissør, produsent, komponist) 2000 -- Space Cowboys (regissør, produsent, skuespiller: Frank Corvet) 1995 -- Broene i Madiosn County (regissør, produsent, skuespiller: Robert Kincaid) 1993 -- I skuddlinjen (skuespiller: Agent Frank Horrigan) 1992 -- Nådeløse menn (regissør, produsent, skuespiller: William "Bill" Munny) 1988 -- Bird (regissør, produsent) 1986 -- Heartbreak Ridge (regissør, produsent, skuespiller: Sergeant Thomas Highway) 1976 -- Josey Wales, fredløs (regissør, skuespiller: Josey Wales) 1974 -- Thunderbolt and Lightfoot (skuespiller: Thunderbolt) 1969 -- Paint Your Wagoon (skuespiller: Pardner) Oscar ; Vunnet : 2004 -- Beste Film for Million Dollar Baby (med Albert S. Ruddy og Tom Rosenberg) : 2004 -- Beste Regissør for Million Dollar Baby : 1995 -- Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award : 1992 -- Beste Film for Nådeløse menn : 1992 -- Beste Regissør for Nådeløse menn ; Nominert : 2014 -- Beste Film for American Sniper (med Robert Lorenz, Andrew Lazar, Bradley Cooper, Peter Morgan) : 2006 -- Beste Film for Brev fra Iwo Jima (med Steven Spielberg og Robert Lorenz) : 2006 -- Beste Regissør for Brev fra Iwo Jima : 2004 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Million Dollar Baby : 2003 -- Beste Film for Mystic River (med Robert Lorenz og Judie Hoyt) : 2003 -- Beste Regissør for Mystic River : 1992 -- Beste Mannlige Hovedrolle for Nådeløse menn Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint Eastwood, Clint